An Unintentional Swim
by fireandrain5478
Summary: Kili's day just couldn't get any worse, could it? On top of him being cold and sopping wet and dealing with a Man (ugh, men), Fili has to go and do something stupid. (based off a prompt found on Tumblr)


An Unintentional Swim

Rated K+

So I found this prompt from a lovely human I follow on Tumblr! Hope you guys enjoy!

Prompt: During a fight,Fili is knocked out and falls into lake,Kili races to get his brother out,but when he finally brings him to the shore,Fili is not breathing

+10000 for Kili giving Fili CPR(mouth-to-mouth existed in Middle Earth from what I found)

Kili's day was already going badly. He'd just escaped from the Elven dungeons, ridden down the river in a barrel, and was cold and sopping wet. And he didn't like one bit of it.

To make matters worse, Balin had haggled with the mangy looking bargeman named Bard and had secured them passage across the lake to Laketown, but Kili didn't like the look of Bard. He didn't like the look of Men to begin with, and now he and his (well, his uncle's) company were _dealing_ with one. The nerve.

And on top of all of this, they could barely see a thing in all the fog. Kili didn't know how Bard did it, but he'd managed to avoid all the weird looking lake rock _things_ (Kili didn't know how to describe them nor did he really care so long as they didn't hit one). But Bard's senses were proved wrong when the barge merely scraped one of the rocks, making the barge shudder and Fili, who'd been straining on his tiptoes to see Erebor through the fog, tumbled right into the lake.

It took Kili a moment to dive in after his brother only because he had to deal with the shock, but before anyone else could act the youngest in the line of Durin was in the lake as well. Kili could barely see his brother, but the sharp glint of the hilt of Fili's axe warned him of his brother's location. Grabbing onto the shoulders of his brother's cloak, Kili pushed upwards with all his might, sending both him and Fili floating at a snail's pace towards the surface. It wasn't going to work.

With every ounce of strength Kili could muster, he stripped his brother of his heavy garments, the boots, the coat, the axe. Kili could feel himself fading; he wasn't going to last long. But with a burst of strength, he pushed upwards, and he and Fili rocketed towards the surface. Kili gasp when he finally surfaced from the black waters, and he felt rough hands grabbing at his shoulders, pulling him and Fili back onto the barge. He pushed them out of the way roughly, scrambling to come to his brother's aid.

He put his hand under Fili's nose and then ducked his head to listen for any signs of air intake, but there were none.

Panicking and shouting, "He's not breathing!", Kili tilted Fili's head back, opened his brother's mouth, plugged Fili's nose, and breathed into his brother's mouth. Barely even registering how cold and not-soft Fili's lips felt, Kili breathed for his brother again, the eyes of his uncle boring holes in his back.

"Come on, don't do this to me, come _on_," Kili whimpered, breathing for his brother yet again. With one last-ditch effort, Kili began to push down on his brother's breastbone, trying with all his might to expel the water from Fili's lungs.

Finally, Fili began to choke and sputter and turned onto his side, spitting water onto the planks of the barge. When Fili had barely caught his breath, Kili pulled him into a massive hug, sighing with relief along with the rest of the company. Fili leaned weakly into the embrace, still struggling to breathe.

"Come," Thorin declared, "Give them some space." Of course, "space" meant moving to the other end of the barge where Bard stood, manning the rudder, but it still allowed Kili and Fili to speak.

"I thought I'd lost you," Kili sighed, still holding onto Fili with all his might. "Don't ever do anything stupid like that again, you hear me?"

"Oh you're one to talk," Fili quipped.

"Yeah, well, I'm allowed to be reckless; it's my job. You, on the other hand, are supposed to be the smart and sensible one."

Fili laughed. "I shall try, brother."

"Good," Kili said, chuckling. "I _told_ you this day would only get worse."

And Kili felt the warmth return to his freezing toes when his brother laughed in reply.


End file.
